Blaine's Little Lamb
by scream2Bheard16
Summary: AU Klaine. When Blaine met Kurt, he knew Kurt was the one for him. But when everyone's worst fears are confirmed, will Blaine stick by Kurt to the end?


_**Blainey had a little lamb, his fleece was white as snow.**_

From the moment Blaine saw him, sitting on a bench outside his favorite coffee shop, in all of his flawless wonder, he knew that was the boy for him. Even without talking to him, Blaine just knew that the pale, skinny boy was perfect, a sort-of god sent to help him.

He crossed the street to go and speak to him, but quickly lost his courage. So instead, he made a note of what the mysterious boy was drinking, a non-fat mocha, and bought him a refill. He sat down on the bench next to the boy and said, "Hi. I'm Blaine."

The boy closed the fashion magazine he was reading, and stuck his hand out for Blaine to shake. "Kurt, nice to meet you".

Blaine instantly respected Kurt because of his palpable confidence and unique fashion sense. It was immediately recognizable to the world that Kurt was gay, and Blaine appreciated his bravery. Blaine shyly stuck out the coffee and said, "I hope I'm not being to forward, but I really wanted to have a reason to meet you, so I bought you another coffee".

The boy's – _Kurt's_ – face lit up in a smile. "Very brave, but not too forward".

Blaine's smile instantly matched Kurt. "So Kurt, tell me about yourself."

Kurt gave a small sigh. "Well, my full name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, my middle name legally changed as a tribute to my deceased mother. I love to sing and dance, even though I have not had the chance to do much of that lately. Fashion is my passion. I love putting together outfits that scream out the truth to the world. I've never been a fan of the closet, you see, so even before I was out, I made statements with my clothes so others would see that I was gay. I love myself, every little bit of me, and I would never change a thing". 

Blaine sat in awe. He had never met a boy so inspiring and confident in his life. If Blaine hadn't known Kurt was the one for him, he would have after his introduction.

That was why, the evening after Blaine first saw Kurt, he told his father that he was gay. Blaine figured if someone could be so perfectly made for him, then he better not waste his opportunity over something as silly as the closet. Even when his parents kicked him out, Blaine knew that everything was going to be okay.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine met for coffee around noon. Blaine sat nervously, nursing his medium drip, until Kurt walked confidently through the doors. When Kurt's face immediately spread into one of his toothless smiles that Blaine had already come to love, Blaine felt all his nerves fade away. When Kurt hugged him before sitting down, Blaine knew that coming out to his parents was going to be worth it if he got hugs like that on a regular basis.

The boys became instant friends, and before long, Blaine moved his bag of belongings from a dingy hotel to the Hummel residence. Despite being somewhat scary, Blaine adored Kurt's father. He was everything Blaine wished his father had been. Carole, Kurt's step-mother was an absolute sweetheart. The first night Blaine moved in, she sat him down at the table with a plate full of cookies and said, "You are our son now, Blaine. Think of me and Burt as your parents. We will always accept you and we will always love you". Even Carole's goofy son Finn was kind-hearted despite being somewhat dim-witted.

And even though Kurt was nothing more than a friend, Blaine was extremely content just being able to live amongst him.

Looking back on his early months there, Blaine would say that his happiness blinded him from the truth. He never questioned the extremely pale and skinny nature of Kurt, he just figured Kurt was born fragile. He dismissed frequent doctor's visits, refusing to let anything get in the way of his happiness.

But one day, he couldn't ignore the signs anymore.

Kurt had dragged Blaine to the park, picnic basket in tow, telling Blaine that every adolescent needed to experience at least one picnic during their childhood. Blaine said something about being "too gay", but honestly, he loved the romantic feel of the afternoon. They chased each other around the park, climbed the jungle gym, and pushed eachother on the swings. Kurt was not in very good physical condition, but Blaine didn't mind. He loved just being with Kurt.

Around three, Kurt put down the picnic blanket and pulled out the gourmet food he made for the occasion. "Kurt," Blaine said, "This stuff looks amazing! I didn't know you could cook!" He took a moment to soak in the flawlessness that was Kurt. A white wool sweater made him look almost angelic, like he was made for something better than just mere mortality.

With a small, almost sad smile, Kurt said, "I have many secrets Blaine Anderson". After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kurt asked, "So are you okay with transferring schools since you moved in with us?" 

Blaine took a moment to think about the honest answer to that question. After a second, he said, "Yes. Dalton Academy has always been my home, but honestly, I've been looking for a reason to leave for years. Everyone is so stuck up and snooty there. Sure, I'll miss my friends, but I'm ready for a new home".

"You already have one," Kurt said seriously. "My family is your home. They love you Blaine, and so do I."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's mention of the word love, even if it was strictly brotherly.

"I want you to promise me something Blaine," Kurt said through shaky breath. "I want you to promise that you will look after my dad and Carole. Finn is a sweet boy, but he isn't very capable. He won't look after them the way you would. He loves them, but he will probably too wrapped up in his own grief to look after them properly".

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt cut him off. "I need you to promise me that Blaine. I've accepted what's going to happen, but I keep worrying about what's going to happen to them. My dad has a weak heart, and I'm so afraid that he's going to crack after… well, after I'm gone."

Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He had to know what was going on. "Kurt," Blaine said desperately, "What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Blaine," Kurt took a slow shaky breath. It looked like he was about to cry. After a moment, Kurt said, "I'm dying".

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter of this story. Hopefully, the chapters will be longer from here on out, but this was just the introduction to the story. I must say that I got this idea for the story in a dream, but right before I fell asleep, I was reading "The Light at the End" by universaloverlordess. So go check out her story! Review guys, because the more you review, the faster I'll update! **

**P.S. Yes, the lyrics and title are referencing the nursery rhyme "Mary had a Little Lamb". **


End file.
